The invention relates to a gel system and a method for using the gel system in a permeable formation to produce a hydrocarbon product.
Hydrocarbon producing wells or injector wells of water or gas typically require treatments in the lifetime of the well to enhance production or injection.
Such treatments frequently involve the treatment of damaged zones, layers or portions of formations drilled through by a subterranean well to improve the characteristics of that damaged zone.
Unfortunately, most treatments and the like are delivered to the well by pumping fluids containing the treatment into the well. When the zone to be treated has relatively lower permeability because it is more damaged, the fluid flow and, consequently, most of the treatment, tends to flow into the relatively higher permeability formations or less damaged and is therefore wasted as to any potential effect on the desired zone.
There are also some treatments where a temporarily plugging is required to protect a producing or injecting zone.
Mechanical isolation of a zone to be treated has been one method attempted to resolve this issue. However, this method is useful only if the higher permeability zone, or “thief zone”, is below the zone to be treated.
Ball sealers are also used, but this is only useful if the well has been completed with drilled cased cement, and the cement is competent.
Small sized solids have been used, such as benzoic acid, naphthalene and salts, but these small solids can be very difficult to remove and, therefore, can cause formation damage. Further, usefulness of these solids as diverting agents can be inefficient due to poor size distribution.
Based upon the foregoing, it is clear that the need remains for a simple and effective method for delivering a treatment to a relatively lower permeability or more damaged formation or zone which does not permanently damage the formation, which does not result in loss or waste of a substantial portion of the treatment materials, and that can be used when hydrocarbon-based treating fluids are used.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide such a method and system for use in same.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear herein below.